


Give me your black sky.

by Kaesteranya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuck yourself away inside somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your black sky.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 27, 2009.

  
They fuck for the very first time in the master’s bedroom of the Shop, cloistered away from the city, hidden by curtains of scented silk and damask. Doumeki presses Watanuki down unto the bed, grasps his wrists and slides them over sheets and pillows that are still stamped with butterflies – her symbol, the crest of the former master of the place. He kisses that mouth, and does not wonder why he can already taste the bitter tang of opium even if the other’s yet to pick up the pipe.

  
It’s evening late in August: the height of summer, and the worst possible time to be tangled together with the one you love, your body slick with his sweat and working up a fever between the two of you. There’s a chill, though, in the many rooms and corridors of the Shop, something that runs deeper and colder than frozen rivers or winter winds. There’s a ghost, an echo of an old memory, regal and sinister – a law all unto herself.

  
Doumeki knows that in some way, Watanuki is allowing him to do this because he wants to retreat somehow. He’s lost already, was lost the moment he was “born”, and this is his way of keeping his head above the water. This is the only way he can hide without really hiding at all.

  
They come back to themselves in stuttering breaths, panting lips and shaking muscles. Doumeki gives himself one moment to hold himself inside of the other and revel in the warmth before pulling out; Watanuki’s arms remain wound about Doumeki’s neck, and do not loosen, even after they’ve broken away just enough to put a little distance between them. They don’t speak. They’ll hold each other close until morning.  



End file.
